


Only A Human

by toothIess



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst, Pre-s3, my headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Leo tries to find out which memories he might have lost





	Only A Human

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the song from George Ezra https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sRFxE0Hd10

**Only a human**

_No you can’t blame yourself. You’re just human._

Leo slammed the empty beer bottle back on the table of the local pub where he was seated at. There were about twenty people laughing and conversing with each other and those sounds were strong in his ears. He was seated a bit away from the rest and wasn’t even paying attention to their conversations, but he was still able to hear every syllable that was being said.

Apparently that’s what its like to have superior hearing. The feeling was still new and it unsettled Leo beyond belief. There was a slight tremor in his hands that caused his hands to slightly shake.

A few days ago Leo had regained consciousness after Hester had stabbed him in the synthetic part of his brain. Doctor Morrow and Mattie had spent months trying to move everything that had been memorized on his synthetic brain to a hard-drive where they could store his memory without it getting lost. They had been able to build a new synthetic brain for him together in the style that his father had originally built it for him. Unfortunately because Hester his original synth-brain had been damaged so severely he had lost some of his memories in the process.

As soon as Leo had come to terms with being conscious again and having a new and faster working brain he had ran away from the hospital where he had been staying for months. He needed time for himself so that he could process everything that had happened to him and how functional his brain actually was.

After leaving the pub Leo had ended up at on a bench in the middle of a park in London while the people and synths walked passed him. He closed his eyes as he tried to see the reach of his memories. He had been warned about potential memory loss, and he had been dying to see which memories might have slipped from his mind. He knew that there was a high chance that he might not remember which memories had gotten lost because of Hester.

He took in a deep breath as he focused on his mind which flashed between countless of different memories inside his head. He was able to see all the faces of his family, Mia, Max, Niska and Fred. There were even vague flashes of his father present, but nothing too vibrant.

Leo’s breath hitched when his mother’s face became crystal clear in front of him. Her wide hazel eyes sparkled with mirth before she covered her face behind her hands. He could hear her laughter joining his. After Leo had turned thirteen and had lost his mother this had become the most replayed memory because this reminded him that there was a time in his life when his mother had been happy with him. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore as he watched this memory on repeat for an unknown while.

Leo wouldn’t be himself anymore if would’ve lost the last memory that he still had of his mother. It was something that he had always treasured more than anything. How often he been watching this memory play out as he tried to sleep when he had still been a young teenager, especially after he had just lost her. It consoled him and it brought him closer.

Leo hoped that these possible memories that he might have lost would be irrelevant things that he wouldn’t have to remember of things that had hurt him when it had happened. That was something that Leo would never find an answer to. He had no other choice than to accept this outcome.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself as he opened his eyes again.

He had lost at least four months because of this whole ordeal and so much had changed between humans and synthetics. After all the synths around the globe had woken up about a hundred humans had been murdered and synths were being held responsible. A war between the two was bound to happen. It terrified him. This wasn’t the reason why his father had given consciousness to synths in the first place. They were supposed to live alongside humans and make their lives easier, not worse.

For now that didn’t seem to matter as Leo flashed to another memory inside his head and he saw Max’s face bright as ever. It was enough to bring out a small smile to his lips. No matter about the tragic state of the world at least he wouldn’t have to face it alone. He still had his family.


End file.
